A Quinceañera to Remember
by xThePaintedLadyx
Summary: Taz's Quinceañera was tough. When Taz and Up first met. Starship. Tup. Rated K  for blood/violence.


**A Quinceañera to Remember**

_Rating:_ K+ for blood/violence.

_Pairing:_ Tup

_Summary:_ Taz's Quinceañera was tough. When Taz and Up first met.

This is a one-shot but I can extend it, if anyone would like me too. Also, I edited this at 2am, so no promises on my spelling/grammar and I also do not speak spanish.

Enjoy! :3

This was not supposed to be happening.

The city was supposed to be safe, it was meant to be completely secure at all times. Nothing could get in, and nothing could get out. That was the sacrifice and precautions that had to be made so that what little of what was left of the world could not be touched by them, by the Robots.

"Mierda! Shit!" yelled Taz.

She needed to get inside, and fast. They had been over this so many times, what to do if the Robots ever attacked. Get inside. Lock the doors. Wait for help. Taz tore through the garden in a hurry as the warning sirens sounded their piercing screech.

When Taz managed to reach the door her mother and father reached out to hug her as the sirens wailing subsided. Taz's father looked around at the various family members and friends, they seemed to be nodding in agreement to something her father was saying. Taz wasn't taking much notice.

"Okay, listen up everyone. I think there has been a false alarm, this hasn't been the first time. It's probably all best if you all just go home now, please be careful". Taz's father told the crowd.

Taz's family and friends began to file out of the door and and she heard them begin to start their cars. The sound of their engines was cut off by the sound of a scream. Not a child's playful squeal, but a blood curdling, run-for-your-life scream and then, nothing. Just silence.

A screech like that could only mean the Robots were here. They were going to die.

"Taz. Hide. Now." her father yelled.

She tried to run, to think of a place to hide, but kept tripping. "These damn skirts, all they do is slow me down!". Screw this damn dress, this stupid Quinceañera. She hasn't even wanted one in the first place. Her mother had really wanted it though and Taz felt as though she should make her mother proud. The dress was unnecessary though, it was like some huge, idiota princess dress.

Taz paused as she ran up the stairs, she needed to do something to this dress, otherwise there was no way she could move properly. She quickly grabbed at the bottom of her dress and ripped it, straight up her leg and then she ripped it again so that it became much shorter.

Taz then ran to her bedroom and looked through her window. All she could see was smoke and blood. There was so much blood. Taz felt dizzy, she was never good with blood. She hoped that on day she might be tough enough to deal with it better. Then, Taz saw the bloody bodies and blacked out.

Two screams, woke Taz, both of cursing frantically in spanish. Until she heard two sickening thuds and both stopped. Taz tried to hold in a scream but it was too late, within seconds metallic hands began grabbing at her. They pulled the ribbon from her hair and tore her dress at the strap. It was like they were going to string her up as if she were a piñata. She thought this was it, the city was gone, the country and the world was gone and now Taz was gone too.

Suddenly, a large plume of dust rose and the sound of an explosion rang in Taz's ears. Flashes of red lasers and cargo pants dotted Taz's vision, she could see very little, but she heard orders being called from around the room and the mechanical whirring of the robots, but she was too dizzy to comprehend it. A barrage of noises and flashes continued until the dust in the room had settled and every metallic or mechanical sound in the room had stopped.

Taz, only half conscious attempted to speak but was hushed by one of the people in the room.

"Men, let's get her back to the ship and get her fixed up." heard Taz. She was then scooped up into a muscular pair of arms and she felt herself being held close as her savior ran from the wreckage of her house and through the carnage of bodies, blood and smoke.

Taz regaining control of her body, slowly began to open her eyes and stared up, the boy, no man who was carrying her, was very young she would have guessed him to be only eighteen (which was only three years older than herself), but he looked peculiar as his hair was already greying, which seemed odd for a man so young. Nevertheless, he was still very handsome and was a recruit of the Starship Rangers, Taz had heard about shook herself out of thinking about that during a time like this. That was so mierda.

"Oh, hello there." said the Ranger. "My name is Up, do you have a name?

"Of course I have a name. It's Taz" snapped Taz.

"Well, I think that's a lovely name."


End file.
